1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air guide device and a computer housing applying the air guide device, more particularly to an air guide device that is easy to assemble and that can be manufactured at a relatively low cost, and a computer housing applying the air guide device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional air guide device 1 which is used within a computer housing generally includes a base 11 and an air guide duct 12 fitted on the base 11. The base 11 has a base body 111 fastened to an inner side of a side panel 10 of the computer housing by screws. The base body 111 is integrally formed with a hollow post 112 projecting therefrom at a position corresponding to an air vent unit 101 in the side panel 10 for fitting of a hollow tubular body 121 of the air guide duct 12. The tubular body 121 is slidable relative to the post 112 to adjust an extended length of the tubular body 121 relative to the post 112 such that a hood 122 at a top end of the tubular body 121 is registered with a central processing unit (not shown) within the computer housing for exhausting heat generated by the central processing unit to the outside of the computer housing by means of a fan (not shown) on the central processing unit.
Since the market of computer housings is highly competitive and the profits are marginal, how to lower costs is an important subject. However, as the base 11 and the air guide duct 12 of the air guide device 1 are both formed by injection molding using a plastic material, not only is the manufacturing cost high, but the cost of packaging and transport before assembly is also increased due to the fixed sizes of the base 11 and the air guide duct 12.